Dimalam Saat Kirino Sakit
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Oh Tuhan! Kirino sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi. Pemuda itu hanya ingin menggoda sang kekasih. Sayang sekali Kirino Ranmaru, kau malah membangunkan serigala kelaparan macam Tsurugi Kyousuke yang kini bernafas pendek-pendek diatasnya./KyouRan/Rate-M/Wajib baca#maksa.


**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

 **Dimalam "Saat Kirino Sakit"**

 **Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

 **Gender : Romannce & **

**Rating : M**

 **Warning : Adegan berbahaya, menjurus R+18. Dibawah umur dilarang membaca *plak**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **-Flash Back On-**

Tsurugi bangkit dan menggendong Kirino ala Bridal, membawa pemuda itu menuju kamar. Kirino tidak protes, malah pemuda itu mengambil kesempatan dengan melakukan apa yang tadi Tsurugi lakukan.

"Akh!" Tsurugi mengaduh saat Kirino terlalu kuat mengigit lehernya.

Kirino tersenyum nakal karna berhasil membuat kiss mark pada Tsurugi.

BRUKK

Tsurugi menghempaskan Kirino keatas kasur, lalu menindih pemuda itu. Kirino yang agak kanget tidak sempat menhindar saat Tsurgi menahan tangannya agak tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ran, kau berani sekali ya melakukan itu padaku." Ucap Tsurugi lalu mengunci semua pergerakan Kirino.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukan itu." Kirino tersenyum mengejek. Pemuda itu tak tau kalau kata – katanya akan memacu Tsurugi untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak akan dia bayangkan.

"Aaahhhh~"

 **-Flash Back Off-**

.

.

.

Oh Tuhan! Kirino sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi. Pemuda itu hanya ingin menggoda sang kekasih. Sayang sekali Kirino Ranmaru, kau malah membangunkan serigala kelaparan macam Tsurugi Kyousuke yang kini bernafas pendek-pendek diatasnya.

"Tsu..Tsurugi." ucap Kirino terbata, saat pemuda itu membuka baju piyama yang digunakan Kirino. Kirino berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan deru napasnya. Tsurugi kembali menjatuhkan ciumannya di leher putih Kirino sebelum berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kau yang memulai duluan Ranmaru." Tsurugi menggigit dan menjilat cuping Kirino. Membuat pemuda itu mendesah keenakan. Jilatannya turun menuju leher, kedada dan berhenti dinipple Kirino. Tsurugi menjilat nipple yang mulai menegang. Mengisap nipple layaknnya bayi, dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Ahk!" Kirino terkesiap kemudian berusaha menahan suara yang keluar dari mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tsurugi melepaskan hisapannya dari nipple Kirino, membuat liurnya menetes di area pink itu.

Kirino masih terus mendesah. Kirino berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Tsurugi dari tubuhnya tetapi desahannya mengatakan dia menginginkan lebih. Kirino menginginkan Tsurugi, seluruhnya.

"Nghh..Hahh.." desahan Kirino terdengar ketika Tsurugi menjilat telinga Kirino dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Kirino terkesiap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahk!. Ja-Jangan..Nghh... Sudah...Hhh...Hentikan...Hahhh..." Kirino berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Tsurugi yang menindihinya.

"Hentikan apa?" Tanya Tsurugi pura-pura polos, "Ah!... Maksudmu hentikan ini?" Tsurugi mengigit dada Kirino lagi.

"Aghh!" Kirino kaget. Tsurugi menyeringai senang.

"Atau ini?" Tsurugi mencengkram batang kemaluan Kirino yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya.

"Ahk! Tsu-Tsurugi-Nghhh-Ahhh!" Kirino berusaha menahan suaranya dengan punggu tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu." desak Tsurugi, mengunci tangan Kirino disamping kepalanya. Kirino pasrah saat Tsurugi kembali menciumnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar mendominasi permainan, bahkan air liur Kirino menetes disela-sela pertarungan lidah mereka.

"Nghh-Ahhh-Hmphh-" Kirino menerima ciuman dari Tsurugi, pemuda pink itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi-Hmphh-Aku mencintaimu-" Kirino berusaha berbicara disela-sela pergulatan ciumannya.

Tsurugi melepas celana Kirino perlahan, membuat batang kemaluan Kirino terekspos sempurna. Tsurugi melepaskan lagi bibirnya dari bibir Kirino. Mata kuningnya memandang takjub sosok Kirino yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Pemuda pink itu telentang diatas kasur dengan napas memburu, wajahnya memerah dengan beberapa air liur yan menetes disela-sela bibirnya. Kirino membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan batang kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak. Membuat Tsurugi menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Ahh-Ahk-Nghh-" Kirino mengerang nikmat ketika Tsurugi mengulum batang kemaluannya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kirino menjambak rambut Tsurugi untuk menghentikan kulumannya. Tsurugi dapat merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tertarik, tapi pemuda itu tidak perduli. Tsurugi menghentikan mengulum milik Kirino dan menyeka bibirnya. Mata kuningnya memandang Kirino penuh nafsu.

"Kirino buka pahamu." kata Tsurugi lagi sambil memposisikan dirinya tepat dibagian pantat Kirino. Kirino menuruti perkataan Tsurugi. Dia mengangkat kakinya dan membuka pahanya, membuat bagian lubang analnya terekspos sempurna.

"Jang-Ahk!" sebelum protesan Kirino selesai, Tsurugi sudah menjilat lubang anal Kirino.

"Nghhh-Ahkkk!" erangan Kirino tidak dipedulikan Tsurugi, pemuda itu berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang anal Kirino.

"Tsu-Hmmphhh-Nghhh-" Kirino berusaha menahan desahannya. Tidak berhasil. Kirino mendesah hebat, terlebih ketika Tsurugi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal milik Kirino.

"Ahhk!. Tsu-Ahhkk!. Sa-Sakit! Ahhgh!". kini jari Tsurugi yang masuk kelubangnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar." satu jari, dua jari. Lubang Kirino menelan kedua jarinya. Tsurugi menggerakan jarinya, mencari sweet spot Kirino.

"Ahhkk!" Tsurugi mengenai sweet spot Kirino. Membuat pemuda itu menjambak sprai hingga tak berbentuk. Merasa cukup, Tsurugi menarik keluar jarinya. Membuka celananya yang sudah menyempit. Memperlihatkan batang kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak.

"Kirino, aku mau masuk perlahan." Kata Tsurugi lagi, berusaha memposisikan miliknya ke lubang anal Kirino.

"Haaahhh!" Kirino tersedak ketika batang kemaluan Tsurugi mulai menerobos masuk ke lubang analnya secara perlahan. Sakit. Perih. Tidak nyaman. Tsurugi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Tidak ingin menyakiti Kirino.

Kirino menjulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut wajah Tsurugi sebelum menariknya untuk dicium.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Kirino. Perkataan Kirino membuat Tsurugi memeluknya, mendekap cowok itu dengan kuat, lalu mulai menggenjot lubang Kirino.

"Hahhh-Hhh. Ughh- Sempit. Kirino. Ahhgh-" Tsurugi terus menggenjotnya, sedangkan Kirino semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Tsurugi.

"Hahhhh- Ungghh-" Kirino merasakan batang kemaluan Tsurugi didalam tubuhnya, begitu besar dan dominan. Merasakan setiap sodokan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Desahan napas Tsurugi ditelinganya makin membuat Kirino bergairah.

"Hahhh- Kirino. Hahhhgh-" Tsurugi membalikkan tubuh Kirino, membuat pemuda itu bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya, membiarkan punggung dan pantatnya terekspos oleh Tsurugi. Tsurugi mulai menyodok Kirino dan menciumi punggung Kirino. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Kirino berusaha menahan nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Ahhghh- Ghhhg- Unghh-" Tsurugi terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang makin lama makin cepat. Kirino kembali mendesah, air liurnya mengalir menuruni dagu hingga keleher.

"Tsu-Ghhgh-Aku tidak tahan-Ahhkk!"

"Aku-Hahh-Juga-Ghhhghh." Tsurugi makin cepat menyodok Kirino. Tsurugi tidak dapat menahannya lagi, lubang Kirino terlalu sempit dan nikmat. Tsurugi mencengkram pinggang Kirino, terus menggenjot lubang Kirino. Makin cepat dan cepat, membuat lubang anal Kirino mengeluarkan suara becek.

"Tsurugi-Ahkkk!" Kirino mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" Kirino! Ahk! Ahhhkk!" Tsurugi menyodok lubang Kirino dengan keras, tubuh Tsurugi mengejang nikmat dan menumpahkan cairan putihnya di dalam lubang anal Kirino.

Tsurugi roboh diatas punggung Kirino, berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan napasnya, begitu juga dengan Kirino.

"Aku mencintaimu Kirino Ranmaru."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tsurugi Kyousuke."

.

.

.

Piip Piip Piip

Suara jam weker mengusik Tsurugi. Pemuda itu bangun dan meraih jam weker lalu mematikannya. Tsurugi menudukkan diri ditempat tidur, mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum menoleh menatap pemuda Kirino yang tidur dengannya.

Tsurugi tersenyum. Manik kuningnnya menatap lembut Kirino yang masih tertidur. Rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya. Belum lagi tanda merah disekitar leher dan punggunnya mengingatkan Tsurugi akan kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Eng~ Tsurugi.." Kirino mengigau sebelum merubah posisi tidurnya.

Tsurugi mengusap lembut wajah yang cantik itu. Sebelum tangannya turun menuju bibir Kirino yang semerah ceri.

"Kenapa kau menggodaku sepagi ini hah?" Tsurugi mengecup bibir Kirino. Mengusik tidur pemuda itu. Dan mungkin akan membawa mereka keronde kedua pagi ini.

 **-FIN-**

 **YOSH! AKHIRNYA FANFIC RATE-M KYOURAN SODARA-SODARA!**

 **JRENG JRENG JRENG**

 **Gimana? Gimana?**

 **Udah hot apa belum?**

 **Kalau belum silahkan melanjutkan fantasinya sendiri *Digeplak Kirino.**

 **Kesampaian juga bikin fic ini. Walau sebenarnya udah ngulang 4x proses pengerjaan (Salah rating antara Rate – M sma M-Preg.) Akhirnya bisa diselesaika, walau dipublis lebih cepat (Pengennya juga nunggu abiz selesai bikin Artikel).**

 **Yahhh! Karna kepala error abiz revision bab 4 sama master pembimbing 1 karna isi pembahasannya sepanjang fic ini (7 halaman). Langsung galau pas master pembimbing bilang "Ini harusnya lebih banyak lagi. Minimal 10 halaman."**

 **Jderrrrr, bingung mau nambahin apa lagi *pundung dipojokan.**

 **Kok malah curhat yaa ceritanya XD *ketawa ngaje.**

 **Nah buat Yuiii-chaaaannn~ ini hadiah UlLTAHnya. Please jangan disuruh nambah lagi yaa. Jujur ini gak kuat bikinnya loh! *tepar nosebleed.**

 **Buat Ira-chan, silahkan ngerusuh dikontak Review yaa.**

 **Akhir kata REVIEW MINNA~**


End file.
